Room with a Feud
May 17, 2017 June 26, 2017 June 29, 2017 July 23, 2017 September 3, 2017 September 6, 2017 September 13, 2017 September 18, 2017 October 3, 2017 October 4, 2017 January 16, 2018 March 6, 2018 April 10, 2018 October 26, 2018}} |viewers = 1.74 million}} "Room with a Feud" is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season and the seventy-eighth episode of The Loud House. Plot Seeing his sisters squabble with their roommates, Lincoln suggests a roommate shuffle, based on a compatibility test he and Clyde took. Synopsis Lincoln is in the living room, watching a baking show called Dessert Storm. However, before Lincoln can see which of the two contestants is the winner, Lola pauses the video, and begins complaining that Lana is ruining all of her dolls. Lincoln attempts to watch his show again, but this time, Lynn arrives, and complains that one of Lucy's bats bit her on the arm, and now has a taste for her blood. As Lynn runs away from the bat that bit her, Lincoln once again tries to see who the winner will be, but this time, Leni arrives, and complains how Lori's hair ruined one of her hairpins. Leni notices the show Lincoln is watching, and accidentally announces the winner, much to Lincoln's despair. Lincoln enters his room, and gets a video call from Clyde on his laptop. As they begin talking, Clyde overhears a loud ruckus from Lincoln's side of the call, and Lincoln informs him that the roommates are squabbling with each other. As Clyde acknowledges the fact that he and Lincoln are great for each other due to getting the same score on a compatibility test, Lincoln realizes that if he makes his sisters take a compatibility test, he might be able to figure out which roommate is best suited for who. Lincoln proposes his idea to his sisters, and they immediately go along with it, not wanting to spend another moment with their old roommates. After one hour of taking the test, Lincoln has the results: *Lana with Lynn due to their rugged personalities. *Luna with Lisa due to their explosive personalities. *Lola with Lucy due to their flare for the dramatic. *Luan with Leni due to their shared love of laughter. *Lori with Lily because of their respective phones. That night, Lincoln checks up on his sisters, and discovers that the sisters are getting along with their new roommates. However, just as Lincoln calls up Clyde to inform him that the compatibility test was a success, the roommates are already running into trouble. Lynn is complaining to Lana about her pet rattlesnake resting on her lucky jersey, Lola gave Lucy's bust of Edwin a makeover to bring him to the 21st century much to the latter's dissatisfaction since that is her least favorite century, Lori accidentally stepped on Lily's phone, prompting the latter to post embarrassing photos of her online, Luna's jams have gotten in the way of Lisa's experiments where the D6 note broke her beakers and her glasses, and Leni would annoy Luan by laughing at every little thing she would say, such as having to go to the bathroom. The sisters are quick to chastise Lincoln, since the compatibility test didn't work. Lisa looks over the compatibility test Lincoln gave them, and discovers that it came from one of Lincoln's Ace Savvy comics, meaning that the test only works on fans of Ace Savvy. Because of this, Lisa proposes on using an actual compatibility test. Lisa unveils a machine that will calculate on which sister works best for the other by using collective data such as report cards, journals, medical records, and DNA samples. After scanning the information, Lisa is given a list on who goes with who: Lori with Lola because of their authoritarian nature, Leni with Lynn where they asked Lisa how they are compatible at the same time, Luna with Lana because of their garage-based hobbies and their respectful axes, Luan with Lucy due to their shared creativity and their way of befriending inanimate objects, and Lincoln with Lily, leaving Lisa all alone. Lincoln objects to this, saying that he and Lily have nothing in common, and Lisa wants a roommate but she seems to match with no one. This confuses her and as she scratches her head, her hair accidentally falls off, revealing her brain to be a pulsating green, much to the horror and disgust of her siblings. That night, Lincoln is unable to sleep due to Lily babbling loudly in her sleep and the smell of her diapers contaminating the entire room. Lincoln barges into his room (which Lisa is staying in), and complains that her compatibility test must have some flaws as well. Lisa looks over the information, and discovers that the sisters who are paired have compatibility over 90%, while Lincoln's compatibility with Lily is only a measly 17%. Because of this, Lincoln threatens to make the sisters go back to their original rooms, but as he does so, he sees that the roommates are getting along really well. Luna and Lana get along by playing with both mud and drums, Lynn uses Leni as a weight, causing the latter to use that to decorate the ceiling, Luan and Lucy are getting along playing a friendly game of poker, and Lori and Lola get along bossing others around with their strict behavior. As Lincoln heads back into the room he's staying in, Clyde calls him, and tells him that his sisters are happy with their new roommates, and because of this, he decides to take one for the team by letting them stay that way, and accept the fact that he has to stay with someone he doesn't have a lot of relatability to. Unbeknownst to him, the sisters overhear his conversation, and look at each other with concern. The next day, Lincoln wakes up, and discovers that he's back in his original room. Just as Lincoln begins to question whether or not he's dreaming, the sisters enter, saying that they overheard his conversation with Clyde last night, and are grateful at the fact that he decided to take one for the team, so they decided to return the favor by going back to their original rooms with their original roommates, saying that they'll try their hardest to correct their behavior. As Lincoln appreciates his sisters for what they did, they all leave, except for Lisa, who informs him that some of her chemicals might still be in his room, and says that if he ever finds one of them, he should let her know. Suddenly, the second Lisa leaves, one of her chemicals blows up in Lincoln's room, covering the entire room in soot, and his hair to fall off, revealing that he now has a pulsating green brain just like Lisa has. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Charlie Schlatter as Host / Tony Bobby has no lines in this episode. Trivia *The title card depicts a blueprint of the Loud House's second floor. *The arrows on the title card goes as follows: **Lincoln to Lisa's bed, and then back to his bed. **Lana to Luna/Luan's bed. **Luna/Luan (specifically Luan) to Lynn and Lucy's room. **Lori to Lana's bed. **Lynn to Leni's bed. ***This foreshadowed the second room shuffle. *This is the first episode that Kyle Marshall fully directed, but didn't storyboard. *This is the first episode to feature Lily's phone. *This episode reveals that Lucy's least favorite century is the 21st century (in other words, the present). *Lana once tried to cut the hair off of one of Lola's dolls in "Along Came a Sister", but didn't get the chance. This time, she succeeded in doing so. *Roommate shuffles suggested by Lincoln and Lisa: **Lincoln - Ace Savvy comic book ***Lincoln's room - Lincoln ***Lori & Leni's room - Lori & Lily ***Luna & Luan's room - Leni & Luan ***Lynn & Lucy's room - Lynn & Lana ***Lana & Lola's room - Lucy & Lola ***Lisa & Lily's room - Luna & Lisa **Lisa - DNA Machine ***Lincoln's room - Lisa ***Lori & Leni's room - Leni & Lynn ***Luna & Luan's room - Luna & Lana ***Lynn & Lucy's room - Luan & Lucy ***Lana & Lola's room - Lori & Lola ***Lisa & Lily's room - Lincoln & Lily **Lola was the only sibling who didn't change rooms in either of the two shuffles, while Lana was the only one who didn't stay in her own room in either of the two. **Lucy and Lana were the only two siblings to switch rooms with each other in the first shuffle, while Lincoln and Lisa were the only two to switch with each other in the second shuffle. *This episode reveals that Lori has a double chin, when Lily takes photos of Lori and posts it on the internet. *Lori's "Bad Side", mentioned in "Save the Date", appears when Lily takes a picture of Lori at a certain angle. *'Irony': The sisters all changed back to their original roommates for Lincoln, but it was unnecessary for all of them to change back; the only one who actually needed to go back was Lisa, who was the only one without a roommate, and would've went back to living with Lily either way. References *''Room with a Feud'' - The title is a pun on the phrase, "room with a view". *'' '' - This episode shares its title with one of the show's episodes. Also, Grey Griffin, who voices Lana, Lola, and Lily, previously voiced Frankie Foster, one of the main characters in the show. **Coincidentally, Chris Savino worked on a couple of episodes of said show. *'' '' - The timecard music is similar to the theme from the game show. *'' '' - This is the second time Lori's devices appear, in which they resemble Apple's recent devices. The first time was in "The Green House". *'' '' - This is the second time the sitcom was mentioned since "Pulp Friction". *'' '' - Lincoln and his sisters switching rooms, and going back to their original rooms in the end is similar to the Bears changing rooms in the episode "Rooms". *'' '' - The show Dessert Storm is very similar to this American reality competition series. **'' '' - The show's name is also a pun on the U.S. military's first invasion of Iraq. *'' '' - When Luna and Lana are roommates, Lana pours mud into Luna's timpani so when she plays it creates a splash very similar to what the music group does. *'' '' - When Lola showed Lincoln her doll, it resembles Angelica Pickles' doll, Cynthia. Errors *When Lincoln played Dessert Storm, it kept going back to the same frame. This isn't right, because usually when you pause and play something, it'd go one frame forward. **Though Lincoln probably rewinded back to that frame to build up the suspense. *When Luna is jamming, and Lana drops mud on the drums, her nightshirt is long sleeved, even though it's short sleeved. **This is the second time this has happened, since "A Tattler's Tale". *When Lincoln was spying on Leni and Lynn, the panel of the security system appeared, but later, when he was spying on Luan and Lucy, the panel disappeared. *Leni had no reason to be upset like the rest of the sisters, after the first new pairings didn't work out, since she liked her new roommate. *When Lisa is saying the new roomates, Edwin is with its normal color, however, when Lucy is playing with Luan, he appears with Lola's style again. *This episode seems to imply that Lincoln and Lily are incompatible with each other, despite being shown to get along just fine in "Changing the Baby" and "Two Boys and a Baby". *Some of the sisters' squabbles don't make much sense, since they appear to be one-sided. One example of this is when Lynn said that one of Lucy's pet bats bit her on the arm. While this may be a problem for Lynn, it's not a problem for Lucy. *When Lincoln is trying to sleep, his eyes are bloodshot, but when he gets up to see Lisa, they're gone. **This is the second time this has happened, the first was in "The Price of Admission". *Lynn and Lana are shown to be incompatible with each other, even though the two got along fine in "Linc or Swim" and "Suite and Sour", and also despite the fact they're close to each other due to their tomboyish natures. *In the Latin American dub, when Lisa presents Lori and Lola as compatible roommates, she says Lana's name instead of Lola's. *When Lola says that Lana and Lynn carried Lincoln while he sleeps, both seems exhausted, but in "Get the Message", Lucy holds him without any problem. Considering Lucy weaker than Lynn and a little stronger than Lana, they shouldn't have done any effort. **Also, Lynn carried Leni without effort when they shared the room. Running Gags *The sisters pausing Lincoln's program to make him listen to them. *The sisters squabbling with their roommates. *Lincoln observing his sisters with their new roommates. *Clyde calling Lincoln on his laptop. *Lincoln and Lisa's hair falling off, revealing a radioactive green brain due to Lisa's chemicals. Clip The Loud House Compatible Sisters Nickelodeon UK he:עוברים דירה id:Room with a Feud ru:Комнатный передел tl:Room with a Feud